dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Points of Authority
Plot Marley revived from his death and he's now ready to continue his life with his one and only Earl Grey. However, he interfers with a threat later on. The young killer Rena kidnapped Marley and her plan is to toutrue and kill him. Marley's strengh saved his life but leaves the situation in blood and bones. Characters Marley-San Earl Grey Rena Transcript (Marley is painting a picture when Earl Grey comes in and offers him tea) Earl Grey: Oh Marley, you want some tea dear? Marley: No thanks Earl. I'm fine. Earl Grey: Ok. Guess I'll have to drink it myself. (takes a sip) My, my. That's a beautiful painting. You never told me you were an artist. Marley: I'm not. I just do this on my past time. Earl Grey: (pets Marley's head) How's that head of yours? Marley: Fine. I'm doin' much better. (continues to paint) Earl Grey: You scared me to death. Please don't ever do that again. I'm old Marley, you'll give me a heart attack. Marley: You're 30, Earl. Earl Grey: I know but...just don't do that again. Ok? Marley: Yeah. Sure. (stops painting) I gotta go wash this brush. (walks to the bathroom) (While Marley's washing his paintbrush, he hears a strange noise coming from the shower) Marley: !... (sIlene) Marley: Hello?...(drops paintbrush in the sink and checks the shower) Rena: SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA! (Rena knocks Marley out with a bat) Earl Grey: What's that sound?...(walks to the bathroom) (sees Marley on the ground and screams) Rena: Oh shut up! (knocks Earl Grey out with the bat) (about three hours later, Marley is seen chained to a wooden cross and Earl Grey in a cage) Marley: (wakes up) Where...am I?...I...Earl?... Earl Grey: MARLEY! I'm really scared what kind of trouble did you get yourself into?! Rena: (walks in with a knife) Oh...don't you remember who I am?... Marley: (gasp) R-Rena... Rena: (chuckles) So you do remember. I bet you know what you're gonna go through. Marley: I-I don't. How could I? Rena: Let's see how strong you really are. Marley: YOU MURDERER! How could you?! You killed people before! I know it! Don't lie! Rena: So you do know about "the incident." (laughs) Marley: What do you want to do with me?! Rena: ...I'm planing on killing you. (Marley gaspes) Earl Grey: NO! YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH ME! BUT LEAVE MARLEY ALONE! PLEASE! Rena: (giggles) (stabbes Marley's arm on purpose) Oops. (Marley screams and shivers in pain) Earl Grey: NO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Rena: Ha! You want me to spear life's now?...It won't happen... Earl Grey: ... Rena: You've never done that with other people. You were bissfuly ignorant to any kind of suffering... Earl Grey: (eyes tear up with gray tears) B-BUT MARLEY'S MY HUSBAND! PLEASE! STOP! Rena: (continues to stab Marley in both arms) Well that doesn't work in ME! HE CAN'T BE HELPED! HE CAN'T BE SAVED! IF YOU LOVE HIM THAT MUCH I CAN KILL YOU ALONG WITH HIM! (Earl Grey screams and cries) Rena: (stops stabbing Marley) Fine. You want to help him? Say you're sorry 30 times and he will be released. Eral Grey: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry- (Rena stabs Marley) Marley: Ahgh!...t-the pa-ain.....(gets stabbed again) (Earl tries to say "I'm sorry" as fast as he can) Rena: (laughs) Why aren't you crying? That just takes the fun away. Marley: ...I won't... (Rena stares in confusion) Marley: ...I..will....not...cry.....no matter how..painful it is...I won't shed a tear... Rena: Aww. But if you're not crying then what's the point of tourturing you? Marley: ...Exactly... Earl Grey: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY! THERE! I SAID IT 30 TIMES! RELEASE HIM! Rena: ...Fine! Who cares. He's not suffering anyway. (Rena lets Marley go) (Earl Grey breaks the door) Earl Grey: MARLEY! Marley: Ah...no..I'll walk she didn't numb my legs... Rena: (sighs) that's a though nut to crack... (pending) Category:Episodes